Wasn't Expecting This
by LoonyLunabeam
Summary: Yaya is treated to a sundae after being ran over by a handsome young man's cart. He felt a mere apology wasn't enough. Of course, being the young foolish girl she is, Yaya finds herself in love. Based off of Call Me, Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson /Yairi/


**Pairing: One-sided Yairi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, so keep your pants on.**

* * *

They say love doesn't exist. Especially at first sight. But I believe it does. I may not look like the romantic type, which is true, but I do have a soft spot in my heart for lovey dovey things. People say I'm immature. I'm loud. I'm obnoxious. He doesn't. He compliments me. He holds my hand and laughs at my lame jokes. He has a kind smile and a yet, he has low patience. He is smart, a mini Albert Einstein. He is a bit strict, but also has a soft spot. He is mine.

"Yuiki-san, you've been spacing out for a while, now. Are you going to order something?" His voice is nice, mellow, deep. I beam at him, wondering how he would do as a singer. If he was a singer, I would be his number one fan, the one with all his albums, cheering for him in the very front row of his first concert. I sigh dreamily as I zoom out again. Luckily, he brings me back down to earth with an unsure wave in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I blush a bit and immediately snap up, my eyes looking past his glasses and into his dark blue eyes, holding him at a steady gaze. "Yeah, Yaya's fine! And she is ready to order now."

He chuckles, a chuckle that bounces off the wall of the ice-cream parlor, a nice deep chuckle I want to hear again. "Why do you refer to yourself in third-person?"

I blink a bit, not expecting him to ask me that. To tell you the truth, not many people ask why I talk in that specific way. They just ignore it. I am quite glad he asked, though. I nibble on my bottom lip shyly. "Can Yaya tell you a secret...?" He nods, an expectant look on his face. I breath in and then out, before leaning close to his ear and—

"Are you ready to take your orders, now?" a smiling waitress beams down at us, causing me to grumble and blush. I sit back in my seat, pretending I'm not mad at that waitress for interrupting our moment.

"Oh, yes. May I please have a hot fudge sundae?" Kairi politely asks as he pushes up his glasses and gazes down at the menu. His glasses make him look much smarter and dreamier...

"How about you?" the waitress smiles down at me, "What would you like to order?"

I jump a bit. "O-oh, Yaya would like the same as Kairi-kun, please?" The waitress gives me an odd look before writing the orders down on her clipboard. She then leaves to get our sundaes. I sigh and slump in my seat, a bit disappointed in how things were turning out so far.

"Yuiki-san, as you were saying?" Kairi says, a polite tone and a caring smile. I smile, too. Finally, I was getting attention that I always crave. The nice, affectionate, caring attention, not the 'look-at-my-nice-clothes-and-hair-OMG' attention.

"Anyway, as Yaya was saying," I say, "she talks like this because it's how she can...um...sound more like a baby." I finish that off shyly, lowering my head.

"I don't understand?"

I sigh and look up at him. "See, Yaya has a younger brother. He takes all the attention away from Yaya. Being a baby is the only way Yaya gets affection. So, by talking like this, Yaya is more in touch with her baby side."

Kairi grins slowly. "Lonely, huh?"

I blink, a bit taken aback. "Yeah, Yaya guess Kairi-kun could say that..."

He smiles softly and lays his hand on top of mine on the table. "I'm here for you, Yuiki-san. You seem like a nice girl that I would like to get to know better, too. But anyway, just keep your chin up, okay?"

"Thats sweet..." I mumble in surprise. He cares? He cares. He cares! "Yay-_I_ will keep that in mind."

Kairi chuckles and motions to the waitress bringing our sundaes. "Lets dig in, shall we?"

* * *

"Best sundae ever! I am so glad you ran into me!" I exlaim happily as Kairi and I walk out of the ice-cream parlor, hand-in-hand.

Kairi beams at me. "Who would have thought a boring nerd like me can actually cheer up an upbeat girl like you? I am really glad that I've ran into you at the market!"

I giggle. "Thanks for treating me to ice cream, Kairi-kun! You didn't need to, running into people's shopping carts happen all the time!"

"But it's not all the time you make a wonderful new friend," Kairi says in reply. I blush at his response.

"Thanks again, I had so much fun! And it's actually easier talking like this..." I smile wistfully, remembering the two hour struggle in which Kairi bribed me to talk like a normal person. It shows he truly cares... Kairi offers another stunning smile in reply.

I then immediately reach into the purse hanging by my side, digging around for the small slip of paper I keep for emergencies. Kairi gazes on, confused. "Got it!" I exclaim in victory as I take the paper out. I hand Kairi the slip of paper with a shy smile. "Maybe we should go on a date sometime... Call me, maybe?"

Kairi blinks, a bit guilty-like. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Did I forget to mention...I'm gay?"

Fail.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting anything in a while . Hope this fail craption makes up for it... You see, my computer was getting fixed and I just barely got it back. Warning: I will be on an uploading one-shots spree right now, so perhaps I will post at least 1 or 2 more one-shots. By the way, if you happen to be a big fan of Rimahiko like I am, check out my profile, for I have a poll on there. It's about which Rimahiko story I should post next. Multi-chapter, by the way. My profile contains more info about the choices. Hope you go check it out ^-^**

**LoonyLuna, out~! xP**


End file.
